Yuna
Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. She spends most of the game as a summoner on her Pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Spira to attain the Final Aeon, the only weapon that can defeat Sin, the bane of the planet. At her core she is a very kind-hearted, loyal, honest and polite young woman who strives to see the best in others and has a very strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty to perform. During her travels she falls in love with one of her guardians, Tidus. Personality :"It would be so easy to let my fate just carry me away, following this same path my whole life through. But I know I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets." :Described by comrades as serious to a fault, she would often hide her own feelings of fear, sadness, and desperation while encouraging others to express themselves in her place. She often seemed quite willing to carry others' burdens to ease their own pain, and was willing to sacrifice her own life to destroy Sin and give up chances for her own happiness if it meant it could help others. While on her Pilgrimage Yuna hides her emotions behind a wall so as not to concern those that care for her, even giving Tidus lessons on how to practice smiling even when he's upset in the iconic "laughing scene". With Tidus' increasing influence on her throughout the game she learns to let down her guard and express her emotions more openly, culminating in her finally breaking down and crying before him. :In the sequel, Yuna had undergone a complete makeover with a more revealing dress style and a new lease of life, being now freed from her former responsibilities as a summoner. Though still unflinchingly polite, soft spoken and driven, she was more worldly-wise, quite playful, and had learned to think and desire for herself. Though her friends would occasionally tease her as a pushover due to her inability to refuse a call for help, she could be quite stern and even intimidating if actually angered. Likely due to Tidus' impact on her, she has also developed a strong dislike of sacrifice in the name of victory, but retains her habit to help people no matter what, seeing it as "the right thing to do". Biography Final Fantasy X The story of Final Fantasy X opens on Tidus, a rising athlete in Zanarkand, an advanced futuristic city. Tidus begins what he thinks is a normal day as the star player for his Blitzball team, but during his match, a mysterious sphere of water enters the city, leading to massive destruction. While fleeing he encounters a small, dark-skinned child, who tells him, "don't cry," before vanishing. Tidus is confused at first, but continues in trying to escape. It is revealed that the force destroying the city is called "Sin". After making his way towards the mouth of Sin itself, they are sucked up into its maw. Tidus loses consciousness, and wakes some time afterward on the island, Besaid. He learns that he's ended up in a different world entirely, in which Zanarkand has been only ruins for over a thousand years. He is welcomed by the village people there, who hand wave his story about living in Zanarkand, saying he must be confused by Sin's toxin. In the new world, called Spira, there is very little technology like in Tidus' Zanarkand, having much more emphasis on rural values and their religion called "Yevon". In this world, Summoners are highly revered for their ability to communicate with Fayth, the physical embodiment of the soul of someone who has sacrificed their life. Using this link, the Fayth gives their dream a physical form - an Aeon. After a long pilgrimage, Summoners gain a "Final Aeon" in Zanarkand, which is capable of vanquishing Sin. When Tidus discovers Yuna hasn't emerged from the temple, he trespasses and finds her safely inside, having just completed her goal in obtaining her first Aeon. Yuna then begins her Pilgrimage with her other guardians and Tidus. During their travels Tidus and Yuna discuss their backgrounds. She is the only person who believes right off the bat that Tidus actually comes from Zanarkand. We also learn over the events of the story we learn that Yuna's mother was killed by Sin shortly after her birth, so her father was left to raise her alone. When Yuna was around the age of seven, he resolved to become a Summoner and do his best to defeat Sin and ease Spira's suffering. Braska began his pilgrimage to the temples of Spira to obtain the Final Aeon, and succeeds in vanquishing Sin. Some time after Tidus learns that the newly reborn Sin is in fact Jecht, his father. In continuing with her travels Yuna witnesses Sin kill most of the Crusaders, only to have the Maesters blithely wave off their sacrifice, and Yuna has her first doubts about Yevon. Afterwards Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed, and later realizes the one responsible was really Rikku, who becomes Yuna's final guardian. Seymour, a maester, proposes to Yuna, surprising both her and Tidus, who have begun to fall for each other. Yuna goes to the Farplane to seek spiritual strength. This backfires when her guardians intervene, and they end up killing Seymour and being exiled. Rikku explains the reason the Al Bhed want to stop Yuna so badly is that summoning the Final Aeon costs a Summoner their lives, only to have Sin be reborn a few years later. Rikku, as Yuna's cousin, is upset by what she sees as a meaningless sacrifice. Tidus is crushed with guilt over all the promises he made to Yuna about what they would do together when the Pilgrimage was over, not knowing that the end of the Pilgrimage meant the end of her life. Yuna is found being forced into marriage with Seymour, who is now undead. Due to Yuna's craftiness they escape and attain Bahamut. However, the group is caught, and she is tried for murder and treason. She manages to escape her execution into Macalania Woods with her guardians following. Her faith in Yevon shaken, Yuna goes off to the spring to be alone. Tidus goes after her, apologizing for filling her with false hopes that they would be able to see his Zanarkand. However, Yuna assures him that he had in fact made her happy. Tidus attempts to convince her to quit her pilgrimage, but her sense of duty is too great, and she resolves to go on; at that moment, Yuna, overwhelmed, lets down her emotional walls and breaks down crying. Tidus comforts her and assures her that he will always remain by her side no matter what. Right before their entry into the ruins of Zanarkand, the group encounters a wall of human bodies---all Fayth, who have been trapped in dream-like state for a thousand years. Tidus collapses and has an inner dialogue with the small dark-skinned child, who is in fact the Fayth of Bahamut, who explains that Zanarkand and Bevelle had a war one thousand years ago, Bevelle's machinery against Zanarkand's Summoners. Sensing loss, all of Zanarkand's summoners gathered en masse and were reduced to Fayth in order to create Sin, and to maintain a dream version of Zanarkand so that it might live on forever, in a sense. Instead, Sin attacked every side, destroying the city of Zanarkand. Yevon credited the beast to human imperfection, saying if humans were to become pure Sin would vanish for good, and so the people gave up machines and technology. For the next thousand years generations lived in terror of Sin, while the Fayth were trapped in their unchanging dream-world. Finally they were able to create a living dream---first Jecht to become Sin, then Tidus to kill him, so that they may end their dreaming forever. Tidus comes to terms with his role, but doesn't tell the others. Yuna finally reaches the Zanarkand ruins where she discovers she must sacrifice one of her guardians to be the Final Aeon. This is how Jecht became Sin, as Yuna's father's guardian. Yuna defies what the other summoners have done and kills Yunalesca, so as not to sacrifice one of her guardians. She speaks to the Fayth, who beg to be freed of Sin's power. Having learned the truth of Sin's rebirth, the group then hatch a plan to engage Sin head-on. Yuna uses up all the Aeons she has and manages to break the cycle and defeat Sin once and for all, releasing Jecht's spirit and becoming the High Summoner of the Eternal Calm. However, the destruction of Sin comes at a heavy price: With the death of the Aeons and the Fayth, Tidus begins to fade as well. After a tearful farewell, Yuna tells Tidus that she loves him and after embracing Yuna, Tidus jumps off the deck of the airship and enters the Farplane, high-fiving Jecht. Though deeply saddened by Tidus' death, Yuna informs the rest of Spira that she will aid in the reconstruction of the planet now that Sin is no more. She gave in one last speech saying, "The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that faded... Never forget them." Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna goes onto settle back down in Besaid, but grows bored of the monotony of everyday life, and filled with questions over what exactly happened to Tidus. Two years pass, until one day Rikku brings Yuna a sphere showing someone looking much like Tidus trapped in a cage, yelling that he needs to go and see "her". Yuna joins up with Rikku's group, the Gullwings, one of many factions of sphere hunters. Yuna and Rikku travel around treasure hunting so find more spheres to uncover the mystery of what happened to Tidus. Soonafter they find a sphere that shows the man the looks like Tidus talking to a large machine called Vegnagun and go to Bevelle after it. They enter the Vegnagun chamber, only to find Vegnagun gone and a reanimated Aeon in it's place. While running damage control Yuna is knocked into the Farplane, where she sees 'him', who turns out to be a man called Shuyin, who mistakes Yuna for his lover, Lenne. Shuyin was an up-and-coming Blitzball star for Zanarkand one thousand years ago, while Lenne was a popular singer and Summoner. During the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle Summoners were to be put on the front lines. To save her, Shuyin broke into Vegnagun's chamber to activate it against the enemy. He is stopped by Lenne, and both are soon after killed by the guards. From the grave his spirit continues to try to reawaken Vegnagun. The Gullwings trick him into thinking that Yuna is Lenne. Working together, they manage to disable the giant machine. Shuyin sees through their farce and is enraged, attacking Yuna. Finally confronting Shuyin, Lenne's consciousness emerges from the Songstress dressphere and convinces him to abandon his mission and be at rest. She is revealed to have been dormant inside Yuna's dressphere and awakens to soothe Shuyin as they both fade away. Upon trying to exit the Farplane, Yuna is confronted by a small, dark-skinned child. He thanks her and asks if she would like to see "him" again. Upon answering yes, the fayth locate Tidus' scattered essence and send them to Besaid, where they reform. He makes his entrance to Spira in the same way he did in Final Fantasy X, appearing in the sea just off the coast of Besaid Island. Upon seeing him Yuna leaps from the airship and runs toward him. The two reunite in a hug. Presumably, she goes on to live out her well-earned happy ending. Fighting Capacity :Originally, Yuna was a White Mage, a class of character with low strength in battle. Though she can use her summoner's staff as a weapon, she is quite unskilled with it. To compromise for her lack of physical prowess, Yuna may summon dangerous, spiritual creatures in battle, known as Aeons. Though very dangerous, Yuna can be seen stroking some of the tamer ones as if they were pets. After the defeat of Sin, Yuna gains new found athleticism, as well as the ability to change job classes. Her default class is Gunner. Gunners specialize in hitting opponents from afar, usually disabling them. Another popular Gunner ability is shooting magic out of their guns, causing elemental damage to far-off enemies. Since the start of FFX-2, Yuna takes a much more physical approach to fighting, adopting Tidus' style, a warrior. Weapon :As a White Mage Yuna was capable of using a staff to hit opponents, but has since taken up a set of dual pistols, known as Tiny Bee. Capable of semi-automatic fire, it is a small but dangerous weapon. A common tactic of hers is to use her guns to parry an enemies' blows. :Due to being an ex-summoner, Yuna has the ability to call forth entities known as Aeons. These were born of the people that have given up their lives to aid in the battle against Sin. So far only the five main Aeons featured in the Final Fantasy X story-line have made an appearance. Yuna has a total of eight Aeons. The fact that Aeons cannot be killed in normal battles means there is a chance they will make a reappearance in Dead Fantasy. The Aeons appeared in Dead Fantasy in this order: Ixion and Shiva, Valefor, Ifrit, and the most powerful, Bahamut. For more on Aeons, click here. Relationships Rikku :The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Yuna is Rikku. Rikku and Yuna are cousins, as well as good friends. In Final Fantasy X, Rikku goes so far as to advocate kidnapping Yuna to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Cloud Strife :Just as Yuna is about to fall to Kasumi's clones in DFIV, she is saved by Cloud. His unexpected rescue makes more sense when you analyze the the obscure dialogue in the opening. It reads: "Why am I here? Because... I trust her. And because... you... remind me of someone I said goodbye to a long time ago..." The person Cloud said goodbye to was Aerith, who died at the hands of Cloud's enemy. There are several similarities between Yuna and Aerith. They are both White Mages, have brown hair and green eyes (one in Yuna's case), and are alike in personality. On the other hand, Cloud could remind Yuna of Tidus, both being blond, spiky-haired warriors. After saving Yuna, she clutches Cloud and collapses onto him. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI :Yuna is the first character introduced in Dead Fantasy. Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowy figures, who later turns out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two, but ultimately needed help to even the odds. Rikku drops down and saves her. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. Yuna gets thrown into a dark abyss, but is saved by Rikku, who picks up and tosses Kasumi, teleporting the both of them back up to the surface. Shortly afterward the two cousins are knocked outside the structure. Just as they are about to be finished by the Dead or Alive team, they are saved by Tifa, and regroup. DFII :In DFII, Yuna is paired up with Kasumi most consistently. As Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, she is rescued by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Although her typical attacks are average in strength, Yuna's combos are impressive feats. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by being stomped on, shot, kicked, and sent flying by Yuna, while Kasumi fires a ki attack at her and misses. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Yuna follows up on their combo by unleashing one of her special attacks, Trigger Happy, sending a rain of bullets into the girls. :While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Yuna is the only girl to bring one down. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily. That is, until Yuna gets frustrated and unleashes her rain of bullets again, sending Kasumi tumbling down the tower. After landing, Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, but is knocked back by Rachel. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Yuna attempts to retake the bottles, but is met with Rachel's hammer and put out of action for a minute. Later, her and Rikku help each other back up. :When met with Rinoa, Yuna gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. While Rinoa summons the tornado, Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. DFIV :She later fights Kasumi in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi X clones. Yuna transformed into her Summoner mode, rendering the flower field they were fighting in dead, and forcing all of the clones to retreat several dozen yards. There she called forth her aeons to fend off the clones. However, they were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi X's, and one by one they were dismissed (as aeons cannot be killed in a normal battle). This greatly weakened Yuna, who reverted back into her original Gunner dressphere. Just as she was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi retreats. Yuna joins him as he heads toward the city where Tifa was brought, collapsing onto his back. DFV :Yuna only appears briefly at the end of the episode, arriving with Cloud at the city where the helicopter carrying Tifa heads into. Future :Yuna is currently in the company of Cloud. The two have reached the city in DFV where Tifa was brought, and may attempt a rescue and face off against DOATEC. It is unknown if she will get the chance to fight Kasumi again, due to the injuries sustained by the latter while attempting to deal with her clones. Gallery Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2 File:Ffx2-17.jpg File:Fmv689-355.jpg File:Yuna_&_Tidus9.jpg File:Fmv700-137.jpg DF I File:Dead Fantasy Yuna.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna gunfiring.jpg DF II File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg File:Yuna's rainstorm.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Ayane's Explosion.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:DF Kairi Running.jpg DF IV File:01.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi X.jpg File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:Summoner Yuna.jpg File:Cloud saves Yuna.png File:Cloud and Yuna.png File:Rest.png DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy Yuna Artwork.jpg File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg Reception *She and Tidus won Game Informer's "Best Couple of the Year". *She ranked 10th on IGN's top 25 Final Fantasy characters list. *In an Oricon poll from 2008, Yuna was voted as the 10th most popular video game character. Trivia *Yuna's hairstyle as it appears in X-2 is based of Tidus' in FFX. *Since Yuna's name means "moon" in Okinawa, there's a contrast between her and Tidus, whose name means "sun." The contrast is also shown in-game as the sun and moon items represented to get and power up Tidus and Yuna's most powerful weapons: Caladbolg and Nirvana. *Yuna's attack cries are taken from Jun Kazama of the Tekken series. *In DF II, Yuna uses Lili's Femme Fatale from Tekken and Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry.